


Dangan Ronpa: The academy

by TheSpacewolf13



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpacewolf13/pseuds/TheSpacewolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters from Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa and Ultra Despair Girls are off to University in this modern AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope's Peak.

I look up at the school before me. This was it. This was the day I went to Hope’s Peak Academy. As I was about to take my first step to my new life- “Watch out!” a black haired guy angrily shouted as he pushed pass. My green eyes widen as he caused chaos before the term even started. “So much for keeping my cool on the introduction days…” I mumble to myself as I grip onto my bag strap with one hand and roll my suitcase with the other. As I passed through the giant gates and into the court yard I felt a strange sensation. It was almost as if the winds of change were blowing. It was almost as if- “Shoot! My papers!” the papers in my bag flew out and into the yard. I leap and scramble around in an attempt to collect all of my papers, and trying to not cause trouble.  
After I collected all my papers, I was officially worn out. Dragging my feet (and my leopard print suitcase), I entered the building.  
Inside was filled with people, all new people. Trying to avoid any conflict, I head straight to the stair well and go to my accommodation. For this year I would be sharing rooms with Chihiro Fujisaki. They are apparently a computer nerd, so I’d better keep my laptop clear of them. Our room is on the second to top floor, meaning its high up with lots of stairs. Upon reaching the correct floor, I got out one of my many papers. Room 378. That’s where I’m off to. Walking along a corridor with only your suitcase and a bag can be pretty daunting, especially when you know that you also have to make a good first impression to your new room-mate. I wonder what they’ll be like…  
All too soon, I am in front of my door. Taking a deep breath, I turn the handle.  
The interior is amazing. Two beds, two wardrobes, a shared dresser, and even a little house plant! My eyes scan the room, taking in the size of it before soon landing on a small girl. I must have stared at them for a while as they look to the ground as if under pressure. “H-Hi!” I cure myself for stuttering, they must have thought I was checking them out! Oh god… “I’m Space, and you are…?” I prompt them to answer. Their lips move, but I can’t hear any sound other than a soft whisper. So they’re shy. Hmm, cool. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you…but is it safe to say that you are Chihiro Fujisaki?” the girl nods, her short caramel hair bouncing slightly.  
~  
I stay in the room with Fujisaki, trying to get her to open up about herself. She says nothing. “Uhm, I’m going to go to the chill out room, do you want to come?” my voice slightly wavers in both awkwardness and fear. They look up at me with big, light green eyes. Blinking, she shakes her head and picks up her laptop. Alrighty then!


	2. Tour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go on a tour with a interesting character.

~  
In the chill room, I spot a few…unusual characters. Next to a brown bean-bag, was a boy who appeared to have candyfloss hair. His outfit consisted of a white shirt with a red squiggle and a dark, marshy coloured coat with red squares; also a pair of jeans and brown shoes that seem almost out of place on him. A little bit away from him is two people. One being slightly shorter, with spiked black hair and a more interesting look than mister candyfloss over there. Pure white. Well, you wouldn’t want to spill blood or wine on that! But his, I assume, friend next to him looks straight out of a biker gang – fancy jacket, baggy trousers, white baggy undershirt, and his hair. Hair that looks like corn on a cob. Who is his hair dresser and what asylum do they reside in? Finally, my gaze reaches the most normal looking guy in the world. Brown hair, hoody, jeans and converse. He looks, er, friendly.  
“Hello miss,” a voice comes from behind me. Turning awkwardly, I face the person who is trying to converse with me. Oh, its candyfloss dude! “Hey?” I reply, looking at him again. I take note of his cloudy green eyes, pale skin and that smile that I just don’t trust. “Oh, did I scare you? So sorry, miss,” Well, at least he knows I am a female, he keeps calling me ‘miss’. I could tell him my name. “M-my name is Space, don’t call me ‘Miss’ anymore.” I say almost firmly, if it weren’t for my stutter. It’s not that I have a stutter, I just do it out of fear. He looks at me, almost questionably. A smile, or grin, spreads across his features as he laughs. Creepy, dude. “Ahaha, okay then, Space.”  
~

The candyfloss haired guy takes me out of the pillow chill room, and into the corridor for a ‘tour’. “Wait, who are you?” I ask as he takes me to the music room. The male pauses, turning to face me with a grin stuck to his face. “I’m Nagito Komaeda!” interesting name, creepy candyfloss hair dude. I nod my head as he turns again, and carries on to a door and stops in front of it. Komaeda opens the door, still grinning. My head peeked inside, and my green eyes widened. “This music room is amazing!” from behind me, I can hear Komaeda laugh.  
“Yep it suuuure is!” a girl says from around the guitars. Their tone of voice is excitable, causing my head to shoot over to their direction. I can’t believe this… it’s the rock star Ibuki Mioda! “Ohmygodhi!!” my voice comes out kinda in a squeal as I dash over to where she is. The black haired girl grins at me, putting her guitar down. Internally, I am a mess. I adore Miss Mioda’s work from the bottom of my heart, she’s a musical sensation as well a cute! And now I go to the same university as her? Un-freaking-believable. ~ The next room on Candyfloss’ tour was the library. I like books as much as the next nerd, but there were far too many people here. “And this is the Library.” Komaeda said, back to the books and arms spread wide. My left brow raises slightly; he doesn’t seem the reading type to me. Well, unless it’s a guide to look creepy and have no fashion sense. Honestly, though, I’ve met weirder people in my time. My eyes go over to what appears to be a couple. “This author has amazing short stories!” “I don’t care.” “Please give them a chance, Byakuya-senpai!” “No.” And with that, I turned my head in the opposite direction – only to almost have a heart attack. “Hello! I’m Komaru Naegi!” a happy looking girl says. In my shocked state, I dash behind Candyfloss. “Sorry, did I scare you?” miss ‘Naegi’ queries, looking slightly flustered at my reaction. I nod, suddenly realising where I was. A library. I am in a library. Hiding behind a creep with no style. Gah! I swiftly remove my hands from grabbing onto Komaeda’s jacket thingy, and dust myself off; trying to keep my dignity intact. “Y-yeah, you did,” I reply to the overly excited girl in front of me. She looks at me, then Komaeda and back to me. “You know each other?” her sweet, prep-y tone is gone. Why? “We only met today…” my reply is slow as I spare a glance at the candyfloss haired man, trying to see if he wanted to chime in with a comment. Nothing. Good. “Uh-huh. Well, see you around~!” ~ Next on the ‘grand tour’ of Hope’s Peak, was the gym. I am not really a…sporty person, and I’m sure Komaeda could tell by my various moans and groans along the way. “Okay grumpy, we’re here!” he chimes in as we reach two doors. I cock a brow; severely unimpressed. “It’s just two doors.” “Pick one,” he enthuses. Again, he doesn’t strike me as an athlete – looks too weak, to be honest. “Why?” the teen rolls his cloudy eyes, a grin still painted on his face. How does he grin and not get sore cheeks? If I smile for more than ten minutes, my cheeks hurt like hell! “Just do it,” mister immune to sore cheeks says plainly. I flick my wrist at the left door. If possible, his grin gets wider. “Right this way, miss Space~” ~ Through the door is a massive gymnasium. As I step in, I turn around. “It’s huge!” I exclaim, taking in the height between the floor and the ceiling. “That’s what she said,” a new voice sounds from slightly in front of me. I feel the heat rushing to my face, as I snap my attention to the owner of said voice. A ginger male with…interesting facial hair. His outfit was one you wouldn’t want to spill wine on. Pure white. As I’m glaring at him, I fail to notice the girl hanging on his arm. “Hello!” said girl greets me, smiling sweeter than honey. My green gaze goes to her, looking her up and down. Pink, pink and, oh wow look! Pink. Is she a Barbie or something? “H-hi,” I say, pretending to seem like I didn’t just judge her clothes. Hm, that skirt is a bit too short… I sense a presence next to me; out of the corner of my eye, I see its Komaeda. That stupid grin is still on his face. Why can’t I just get a cloth or tissue and just wipe it off? Why is he grinning non-stop? Is he okay?


End file.
